My Weakness
by Lady Anael
Summary: Hello everybody! This is my first ironman fiction and my first story in english, that's not my language. Please forgive my mistakes and don't be too severe with the reviews! In this story I touch a delicate subjec, so If you don't like, don't read it!


"You should really see a doctor!" Pepper saids worried "This wound is redden and I really don't like it!"

Tony looked at her suspiciously and gave her a faint smile.

"I don't need a doctor! I can handle this myself" he answered with his usual disrespectful manners.

She shacked her head silently and sighed. Her boss, back from a bloody fight whit one of his many enemies, presented a very serious wound on his left arm, edges jagged and a red mark around it.

"If you don't want to go to the hospital you, at least, should call Scarlett" she suggested.

"No" his voice was as cold as ice and his eyes full of anger "And however she won't come"

Pepper put a hand on his and smiled, comforting.

"I'm sure she'll come, if you call her and treat her gently. After all, she's still your sister"

Tony and Scarlet hadn't seen each other for nearly ten years. They had always been completely different; he was presumptuous and cocky, selfish and egocentric, she, on the other hand, was sweet and well mannered, thoughtful and loving. After medicine school, she went to work in Toronto, as far as she could from home and from her loathed brother.

Since their last meeting, they didn't talk to each other anymore.

"If tomorrow it'll still hurts, I'll go to the hospital" he cut short before disappearing into his lab and leaving Pepper alone.

The doorbell kept on ringing for, at least, ten times, before Tony bothered to open the door.

"What..." he started to jell, but words died on his lips when he saw Scarlet's blue eyes in front of him.

They both stayed silent for what it seemed to be a life, simply staring at each other. "Scar, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

She was really changed from their last meeting. She was thinner and her haircut was different, she had abandoned those horrible and childish sweaters and she was now wearing a short dress and a pair of high heels. Her blue eyes were glowing in the morning sun.

"A bird told me you have problems with a wound..."

"Pepper" he hissed in a low voice, saying to himself that he should fire her next day "Please, make yourself comfortable" he continued ironically, leading her inside the house.

They sat on the big leather couch, tension palpable in the air.

"Ok, let me see you arm" she said calmly.

He smiled maliciously.

"Do you want me to undress like that, without some foreplays..."

"You never change, do you?" she said sighing.

"Don't be so damned serious, I'm just kidding!" he answered taking off his shirt.

She gave a quick look at the light in the middle of his chest, but she didn't said anything.

"I assume Pepper already spilled you everything" he said noticing her glimpse.

She nodded, turning her attention to his arm.

"Your secret is safe, you know I won't tell anything to anyone. I despise you, but I won't harm you" she murmured removing the bandages.

He jumped feeling her cold hands against his arm's hot flesh. Her touch was gentle and she tried her best not to harm him.

She opened the small briefcase she was carrying with her and pulled out a pair of sterile gloves, a needle and a needle forceps. She disinfected the wound.

"Now try to stay still as I give you stitches" she said with a smile that Tony could define sadistic.

He clenched his teeth while the needle entered and exited his flesh.

She passed again the disinfectant on the wound, applied an antibiotic cream and wrapped it with a roller bandage.

"As good as new" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" he murmured.

"It's the least I can do for my brother" she sighed.

Tony looked at her surprised.

"Do you consider me your brother again?" he asked with a low voice.

"You know I can't stand the way you treat people, but that doesn't mean I stopped considering you my family" she answered hitting him gently on the healthy arm.

"And be careful next time you fly around in that can you wear!"

He laughed, and she did it too.

"Will you immediately leave for Toronto?"

She shook her head "No, I'll stay in town fore some days..."

"Then I can invite you to a boring party tomorrow night..."

"You said it's boring!" she exclaimed walking toward the door.

"It won't be if you came! We can make fun of the old bejeweled ladies!" he said with a giggle.

"Ok, then! Call me tonight, so we can arrange for that marvelous party!"

"See you soon, Scarlet" he said shaking her hand.

"Bye"

I can't stop staring at her. Wrapped in that tight black dress, she looks gorgeous. Her auburn hair fall on her shoulder, rebellious, and her blue eyes shines like stars.

Many women are hovering around me, but tonight I don't care about them. Tomorrow I'll try again to lay them all down, but tonight I have eyes only for her, only for my wonderful Scarlet.

Maybe I'm crazy, I should'n think this things about my sister. But seeing her walking my way so sensuously... Oh God, I'm sick...

"Hei, Mr Starck?" she exclaim "Wanna dance?"

I put down my whiskey and follow her on the dance floor. I take one of her hands and put the other one around her waist. She's so soft and warm.

We started to move at once with the music.

"Everyone is looking at you" I murmur in her hears.

"They are jealous! I've got the most beautiful gentleman in all the party" she says softly.

I look at her "Are you saying I'm beautiful?" I ask fishing for compliments.

"You know you are. All the women here would make a deal with the devil to have you in their beds..."

"Would you either...?"

She stares at me like I've killed someone, her eyes wide open, and her lips slightly parted.

"I... I'm... your..."

"No one here know who you are..." I say pressing a finger on her lips.

I'm courting Scarlet, I'm totally insane. I'll burn in hell.

She leans against my body and whisper gently in my hear "Maybe..."

Then the music stops and we are obliged to split up. As I try to speak, a bold fat man comes near, stops me and starts to talk about foreign policy. What does he think I care? I have other things on my mind, right now.

After fifteen minutes of this torture I get rid of that pain in the ass and look around looking for Scarlet.

I locate her on the big terrace on the other side of the hall.

She's watching the panorama, giving her back to the door. She doesn't notice me approaching.

"The beauty of this view can not compare to your beauty" I whisper from behind her shoulder.

"You're such a gentleman" she says smiling "And I had abandoned all hopes to see you again tonight..."

"I don't even know who he was!" I exclaim opening my arms "I just know he was boring... And he was keeping me away from you..." I conclude running a hand on her hair.

She shivers and starts walking nervously on the terrace. I follow her till we reach an isolated part, where, behind a room divider, she founds some old chairs and sat on one.

"You weren't right, this party aren't boring" she says "Just to much chaotic. I'm used to my quiet hospital..."

I smile "I can't imagine you with your white coat..."

"And I hardly imagine you flying whit a iron thing on..."

"Well actually is made of a golden alloy..." I pinpoint.

She stands up and looks at me shaking her head.

"You are..." she begins but I don't let her finish the sentence.

I pin her to the wall, both arms on her sides. I can hear her heavy breath.

"You said maybe... Now I want a real answer..." I hiss in her hear while, I ran an hand up her hip till I reach the side of her breast.

I know I should stop, but I simply can't.

"What was the question again...?' she asks innocently.

"Do you want me in your bed?" I repeat with my lips one millimeter from hers.

She puts her arms around my neck and whispers "I do"

And as she speaks, I completely lose my mind. I press my lips on hers, waiting for a disapproval motion, instead she open her mouth letting my tongue in.

We kiss savagely, angrily, as we were depending on that kiss, while our hands roam on our bodies, lingering over our curves.

I leave her mouth to concentrate on her beautiful and long neck, tracing a wet path of kisses, hearing her moaning softly.

"Tony" she whispers.

Suddenly we hear a noise from not too far away and we find a little rationality again.

"Why don't we continue this conversation at my place?" I suggest.

She looks at me lustful, but she nods.

We go back inside the hall, trying desperately to look relaxed but, all along our way to my car, we give each other looks full of desire.

I drive as fast as I can, but Scarlet doesn't make things easy. She starts to kiss and licks my neck as I groan deeply. Her hands, skillfully opens my shirt's buttons, and slide under the white soft fabric. She touches my chest, teasing one of my nipples.

"We're gonna drive off the road, if you go on like that..." I breath out heavily.

I guess she didn't hear a word, or at least she doesn't care, cos she slides a finger under the edge of my trousers, making me shiver.

In ten minutes we arrive home, we get out the car and we start to kiss again. We do not stop even when we enter the house, neither climbing the stairs to my bedroom.

I push Scarlet on the bed, while I take off my shirt. I'm glad I don't have to worry about my electronic heart glowing in my chest since she knows everything about me.

I lay down beside her and start to unzip her dress while she helps me taking it off. With my surprise, I discover she's wearing nothing under it, and my excitement grows even more.

"Undress me" I order her unable to stop me.

She unfasten my belt and open my trousers revealing my black silk boxers and my plain excitement. She pass a finger on the bulge in my underwear, making me moan out in pleasure.

"Do you want me, Tony?" she asked with husky voice.

"You can't imagine how much..." I whisper moving one of her hands under my boxers. As I feel her skin on mine I writhe under her touch.

She take them off, tearing down the last barrier between our bodies. I feel her mouth on my inner tight making her way toward my throbbing member. She kiss the tips and then slide it into her mouth. I cry out her name holding a fistful of her hair.

I start to pump into her mouth with force, making it hard for her to breath.

"Fuck, this is so good, Scar" I moan.

She pass her tongue on all the length and curled it around the tip, then she sucks it hard.

"Stop, or I won't last long" I say taking her away from me "I have other plans for you..."

I kiss her, tasting my flavor on her lips. Never, in all my life, I've found a so simple act, so erotic. With a sudden move, I lay on he, kissing her neck avidly.

"Spread your leg" I whisper in her hear, and she does as ordered.

I slide a finger into her drawing her out an hushed scream.

"Please, Tony please..." she begs.

I move the finger slowly.

"What do you want, honey. What do you want?" I ask, provoking.

"You, I want you, Tony please..." her voice is more than a whisper.

I remove it and and enter her whit a deep, guttural moan.

I feel like I'm in paradise, I feel complete, I feel a so profound connection that I've never experienced with anyone. She moves with me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist, making the penetration deeper.

At firs I move slowly, savoring every moan she makes, than I start to speed up the rhythm, thrusting into her savagely.

She cries out my name as she digs her nail into my back.

We came almost together, moaning and breathing heavier.

I lay beside her, holding her close in my arms. I've never held a woman like this, usually, after sex, I simply fell asleep and the morning after I run away from bet before them to avoid meeting them.

But now it's different, not only because Scarlet is my sister. I feel something that goes beyond brotherly love, for this tiny woman besides me.

"We must go to this parties more often" I whisper caressing her head.

"Yeah, we should..." she says kissing my chest.

"It's been wonderful"

"I hate it, but I must agree with you. All those women... they don't know what they're missing..."

I laugh "Sure you want 'em to try...?"

She looks at me thoughtfully for a while.

"I think I wanna try you a little more... if you want..." she murmur.

I kiss her on the lips "Sure I want!" I say feeling all the tension melt and slowly sliding into sleep.


End file.
